


Another "Friends to Lovers" AU

by Destielobsessions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Destiel - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sex, casdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 13:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10246607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielobsessions/pseuds/Destielobsessions
Summary: Dean and Cas have been friends since middle school, and never considered that they could be more. After getting tipsy, they realize how attracted they are to each other.





	1. Friends to... Crushes?

Castiel is sitting in physics class, doodling on his test as his leg was shaking. He really didn’t give a shit about school, but Cas knew he had to do well in order to stay on the soccer team. On the back of his paper, he drew a soccer ball shooting towards a goal with himself in front of it, jumping to block the ball. Across from him was a sketch of the back of a muscular figure, with the number 22 on their jersey. Dean’s number.  
Dean is Castiel’s best friend, who also happens to be the best forward in Lawrence High School’s history. Even though Cas is a junior, he’s been friends with the senior boy since middle school, when their younger brothers became inseparable.  
Castiel looked up from his test to see that there was only five minutes left in class. He quickly scribbled down some random answers and handed it in just as the bell rang. "Finally" he thought to himself. It was time to go to soccer practice. Cas always looked forward to going to practice, not just because he loved the the game, but because he loved spending time with his friends; especially Dean. For the past few months, Dean had been incredibly busy with school, work, and preparing for college. With only four months left of school, Castiel was not looking forward to the older boy leaving. Would we stay in touch? Would he visit? Would Dean forget all about me? He was broken out of his racing thoughts as Dean greeted him in the locker room.  
“Hiya Cas,” Dean said, one side of his mouth moving up into a half smile. “How’d the test go?”  
Cas’s eyes lingered for a second on his adorable smile, and he remembered that Dean had asked a question.  
“Oh, uh, it went fine,” he said, but the older boy could tell by his tone that that wasn’t the case. Dean sighed, and leaned against the lockers next to Cas, who was storing his backpack and pulling out his uniform.  
“You failed didn’t you…”  
Castiel hated when Dean used that “I told you so!” voice, and rolled his eyes.  
“Dude, you know I would have helped you with physics if you’d just asked. I may have taken the class last year, but I was still pretty good with it.”  
Castiel let his shoulders slack and exhaled deeply out of his nose. “I know, Dean, but you’ve been so busy lately. I know you’re dad’s been on your ass about picking a college, and I didn’t want to distract you.”  
“Come on, I need a distraction. Ever since Lisa and I broke up, I’ve been focused on school. I could use a break from that. How about tonight? Dad’s just gonna order a pizza and stay in for the night.”  
“Actually my parents are out of town taking Gabe to look at boarding schools,” Castiel wasn’t sure why, but his heart raced a little bit at the implication, and Dean raised an eyebrow. “How about my house instead? It’ll be a lot quieter without your dad yelling at the tv.”  
“Friday night and your parents aren’t home?! You could literally throw a party if you wanted to!” Dean’s green eyes lit up as he spoke.  
“Dean, you know I hate parties. There’s probably a party somewhere tonight if you wanted to go… you don’t have to tutor me” the younger boy said. He was dressed and ready for practice, and the boys started walking towards the field.  
“No, no, it was just an idea. I forgot you hate crowds. But that doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun, right?” Dean asked while motioning taking a shot, a devilish smile creeping across his face. It had been months since they’d gotten drunk together, so Cas nodded.  
“Fine, but only after you help me with physics.”

 

* * * *

“I don’t fucking care how fast an object falls, cuz it’s still just gonna fall!” Castiel yells as he slams his book shut. He crosses his arms, leaning back in his chair; an angry, and slightly pouty expression rests on his face. Dean fights the urge to laugh at a flustered Castiel, but holds it back.  
“Come on, Cas. I know it’s annoying to learn, but I know you can do it. If this were something you enjoyed, you know you’d have it down pat by now. You’re really smart, but you gotta want to learn first.”  
Castiel glares at the senior, then lets out a long deep breath. He gently bangs his head against his desk in an effort to show how done he is for all this shit. Dean senses that he’s very close to reaching his limit, so he reaches into his bag, pulling out a large bottle of whiskey. He walks over to Castiel, and places a hand on his shoulder.  
“I think we’ve done enough for today” he says, and winks as he places the whiskey on the desk next to Castiel’s head. Cas turns his head just enough to see out of one eye, and reads the words, Jack Daniel’s. He gave a small smile, because of course Dean would bring whiskey.  
Cas sits up, opens the bottle, and takes a large gulp. He hands the bottle to Dean, then stands up to find the remote for the tv. Dean takes a drink, then makes himself comfortable sitting against the headboard of Cas’s bed. Castiel climbs on the bed next to Dean and turns on Netflix.  
“Any preference?” Cas asks as he flips through some movies.  
“I don’t know, maybe something funny? You seem like you could use a laugh,” he says, tickling the side of the younger boy’s stomach enough to make Cas smile and try to get away from it.  
“Fine, but don’t laugh at my choice, ok?” he goes to his queue and pulls up an indie movie that isn’t rated. “I think it’s a story about a couple of different couples getting together in hilarious ways. It looks pretty funny.” Dean nodded and Castiel pressed play.  
For the next 45 minutes, the boys talked and drank during the movie. They didn’t go too hard on the whiskey, but had just enough for them to feel good. In a buzzed state, the guys had moved closer to the middle of the bed; they were now sitting shoulder to shoulder, their thighs barely touching. They laughed at the funny parts, made fun of the sappy parts, and Dean will deny it if anyone asked, but he definitely giggled at the romantic parts.  
“You know,” Castiel starts to say as he slightly swings the bottle towards the screen, “I swear those guys, Ben and, and that other dude… they totally like each other!” The younger boy’s words aren’t slurred, but he is starting to talk slower. Dean pats his hand on Castiel’s thigh, nodding his head with his lips pursed as he agrees with Cas. “Just look at the way they smile at each other. I don’t know why but that’s so freakin’ cute.”  
Dean turns his head towards Cas, and even with the soft light coming from the tv, he can tell how blue they are. He doesn’t know how long he was staring, but was snapped out of it when Cas stopped laughing. The blue eyed boy stared at the screen, his body going rigid. Curious, Dean looked at the screen only to see that the boys they were talking about before were now kissing.  
The friends sat in silence, watching the kiss grow more passionate; clothes began being torn off by the other character, and they fell onto the bed. Cas stared at the screen, his mouth slightly open, as the boys began to rut against each other; low moans and sucking sounds filled the room. Dean felt Cas shift on the bed, and looked over to see Cas adjusting his pants. It was then that Dean realized, Cas was getting turned on by this. There was a sex scene with a straight couple, Dean thought to himself. Why would he get turned on now? Was it because of… oh…  
Suddenly, Dean felt his pants begin to grow tight. He realized that he had been staring at Cas’s semi for a while, because now Castiel was staring at him with a mixture of horror, lust, and fear. Dean visibly gulped. There was a stillness in the air as Castiel gently, and slowly, bit his bottom lip. “Dean,” he whispered, nearly inaudible. His eyes were pleading with Dean, and the senior understood what it meant.  
Dean nodded. Reaching for Castiel, Dean’s hand found his thigh, eyes still locked, ready to stop if the younger boy suddenly changed his mind. After waiting a few moments and seeing no change in Cas’s behaviour, Dean couldn’t wait any longer. Dean slowly pushed his hand down, and placed his palm over Castiel’s member. Dean felt the junior buck his hips up slightly after closing his eyes, which made Dean smile. He slowly added pressure, moving his hands over his erection at an agonizing pace. He had no idea what came over him, but in a series of swift movements, Dean unbuttoned Castiel’s jeans, pulled down the zipper, and shoved his hand under Cas’s jeans and boxers.  
Castiel gasped as his eyes shot open; one hand grabbing the hand under Castiel’s clothes, and the other wrapping around Dean’s hip. Dean smiled, knowing that this is Cas’s reaction to being touched for the first time. Dean had been with girls, took their virginities, did other things to them, so he knew how a girl would react to being touched for the first time; apparently it was similar with guys. Cas felt the older boy wrap his fingers around the shaft warily, testing his grip. Dean was surprised at how big Cas’s cock was… it wasn’t incredibly long, but it was perfectly thick. Dean gave an experimental pull, and loved the breathy moan that came from his friend, and the tightened grip Cas had on his thigh. Cas moved one hand to his own waistline, trying to pull his pants lower to free himself, but needed his other hand to help. He let go of dean and managed to push his pants down enough to release his erection.  
“Dean,” asked Cas with a husky voice.  
“Tell me what you want, Cas,” the older replied, his voice deeper than Castiel’s ever heard.  
“Let me… let me touch you. I want to feel you.” Dean smirked at this statement, and happily obliged. He released Castiel from his grip for a moment, and undid his buckle. Cas licked his lips, staring at the green eyed boy as he slowly pushed down the offensive garments. Cas was awestruck. Of course he’d seen his best friend’s dick before, but only because Dean was almost never modest. Castiel was always more reserved around him, so this whole situation is probably more shocking to him than Dean.  
Castiel would never admit this, but Dean was fucking hung. He was obviously longer than Cas, but Cas was thicker. But it was still friggin’ gorgeous. Suddenly Castiel turned away from Dean, reaching for his nightstand. Castiel pulled out a container and gave a shy smile to Dean while holding it up.  
“Lube?” Dean asked, a little surprised that Cas had it. He always seemed too good for that. Cas opened the tube and squeezed some onto his hand. Dean was surprised when Cas reached for his own erection, and gave a few pulls with his lube covered hand. Dean looked at Cas, with a slight expression of disappointment. Cas let out a light laugh, and caught Dean off guard when he grabbed Dean’s cock by the base and gave a tight, slow pull, covering it with lube. Dean let out a small gasp, and his breathing became rough.  
Now that he fully understood what was going on, Dean grabbed Castiel’s erection and started pumping. After a few strokes, he stopped at the head, rubbing Cas’s slit torturously slow.  
“Fuck,” whispered Cas as he tightened his grip at the base of Dean’s shaft. Dean grunted, a little from pain, but mostly pleasure. He let out a breathy laugh, and continued pumping, but this time increasing the speed. Castiel relaxed, and matched Dean’s rhythm, every once in awhile reaching lower to fondle his balls, which caused a higher pitched gasp from Dean.  
Castiel’s free hand was digging into the sheets as he felt the deep warmth grow inside him. His breathing became more erratic, and Cas could tell that Dean was close too. Dean kept quietly chanting, “fuck, fuck, fuck,” with each pump. Dean picked up the pace around Castiel’s throbbing member, and watched in amazement as the younger boy began bucking into his fist. With a few more thrusts, Cas was arching his back, and coming with a cry of pleasure, and a hand in his hair.  
Seeing Cas orgasm that way made Dean seize in pleasure. He grabbed Castiel’s hand that was still around his painfully hard erection, and wrapped his own hand around it as well. He only needed a few more pumps at that point, and grabbed Castiel as he came over both of their hands.  
The boys closed their eyes, each one with their hand still wrapped around the other’s now empty members. Their breathing was slowly becoming more steady, and Dean let out a breathy laugh. Castiel was the first to let go, and grabbed some tissues from the side of his bed. Dean followed suit, and they cleaned and put themselves away in silence. By then the movie was over, and they stared at the silent tv, not knowing what to say. It was Dean that broke the silence.  
“That was fucking hot!”  
Cas looked at him for a moment, then burst into laughter, nearly falling off the bed. Dean followed in the laughter, and once they were able to fully breathe again, Castiel said, “I really liked that.” He turned to look at Dean with a small smile, which Dean reciprocated. “But I don’t know if I’m gay.”  
Dean’s smile fell at that comment. He hadn’t thought he was either, but after feeling a pang in his chest from those words, he rethought what the word really meant.  
“Well, do you like guys,” Dean asked, “or do you just like getting off?” He smirked at the junior. Cas pushed Dean’s shoulder playfully, and let out a light laugh.  
“Well, it’s not that I like guys,” Cas emphasized. “But I do like you.” Cas was picking at his fingernails, and couldn’t look up to meet Dean’s eye. Dean placed a finger under the blue eyed boy’s chin, and met his eyes.  
“I like you too,” he said, then planted a soft kiss on his lips.  



	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after they hooked up, the boys "talk" about what happened.   
> Yeah, its just sex. I don't think there's even a plot here!

Castiel woke up to a strange noise, and a warm feeling covering his back. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and stretched. When he pushed back his hips, he felt something hard push back. Cas’s eyes shot open and pushed the object away.  
“Hey!” Dean yelped as the other boy pushed him away, falling off the bed. “What the hell man?”   
“Dean!” Cas exclaimed both confused and relieved, placing a hand on his chest to calm himself down. “I’m sorry, I forgot you, uh, stayed over. I don’t remember falling asleep, so I was surprised to wake up with you spooning me.” He let out a lighthearted laugh. “Wait, why was I the little spoon?” Dean busted out laughing.  
“We hooked up last night, and the next morning you want to talk about being the little spoon?” Shaking his head, the older boy was holding his stomach laughing. “Fine, next time I’ll be the little spoon.”  
Castiel shifted on his feet, not making eye contact. “So… does that mean you’re ok with what happened last night?” Dean could tell that the junior was anxious. Dean got out from under the covers, and got on his knees to walk across the bed to where Cas was standing.   
“Hey,” Dean said softly, running his hands down Cas’s arms. “Cas, I meant was I said about liking you. I just can’t believe I didn’t realize it until now.”   
“Dean, I care about you. But like I told you last night, I’m not gay. To be honest, I don’t know what I am. I don’t want to drag you into all that. You already have so much going on.  
Dean nodded, understanding. He proceeded to wrap his arms around Castiel’s torso, pressing himself flush against the younger boy, and kissing him deeply. For a moment, Cas was about to protest the kiss, but he couldn’t deny it. It felt right to kiss Dean, to hold him the way they have their arms wrapped around each other. For the first time, they kissed… really kissed. The gentile velvet colliding with awkward positioning at first, but soon relaxing into the touch; wrapping themselves around each other, their hands began to explore. Cas could feel dean’s tongue run across his lips, begging for entrance as Castiel ran his hand through Dean’s hair. With his mouth now open, Cas used the leverage to deepen the kiss, tasting the older boy’s tongue as it slotted against his own. Dean pulled back, his nails digging crescent shapes into Castiel’s hips. He let out a soft yelp as Dean ground his hips against the other’s.   
Before Cas could even process what had happened, he found himself laying back on the bed, the older boy straddling his thighs. Dean continued to let his hands wonder, feeling the warm skin peeking out from the hem of Castiel’s t-shirt. Starting at his shoulders, Dean smoothed his hands down Castiel’s arms, down to his hands. Castiel intertwined their fingers, and Dean pushed their hands against the bed, just over Castiel’s head, trapping the younger boy underneath him.   
Castiel smiled against Dean’s lips, curving his body upwards to meet Dean’s. He ground his hips down, slowly dragging along Castiel’s now fully erect member, eliciting a low moan from the captive.   
“Fuck, Cas” said Dean in a low, intimate whisper. He was so close to the junior’s ear, Castiel could feel the warmth of his breath, sending shivers down his spine. He ground up to find more friction against the older boy, causing Dean to inhale sharply at the pleasure. Dean lowered his lips to the sensitive spot just underneath Castiel’s ear. If it worked on girls, maybe it worked on guys too, right? Right.   
Castiel began moaning Dean’s name on each roll of his hips. He tried to break free of the hand that bound him to the bed, but couldn’t gain the strength to move; not while his mind is telling him to say right under the delicious pressure. Cas couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Dean,” he said, more determined, trying to move away from the lips that were definitely going to leave a mark. “Dean, please. More. I need to feel more of you.”  
“God Cas, yes,” Dean breathed out harshly. The green eyed boy let go of Castiel’s hold, and used the new access to remove the shirt from his head, following with his own. Dean looked at the younger man, excitement and lust beaming from his eyes. Dean smiled, and began trailing kisses down his neck. He reached his nipple, and gently lapped his tongue over the erect nub, causing Cas to shudder. Dean made a note that he would definitely have to see how far he could take that next time.   
Dean knew how hard Castiel’s erection was pressing against his jeans, because he was also painfully aware of how hard he was. He couldn’t wait any longer. He undid the younger’s pants, pulling down the jeans and boxers in an awkward motion. The boys laughed when Castiel’s pants got caught around his ankle. Dean stood up, shuffling to do the same with his jeans. He stopped for a moment as Castiel brought his feet onto the bed, opening his legs to invite Dean. Dean looked at the beautiful boy, admiring his slender, yet muscular form from playing soccer for the past few years. Castiel smiled, blushing from the look of admiration that Dean was giving him.   
Finally, Dean was able to free himself from his clothes. Grabbing the lube, he made himself comfortable kneeling between Castiel’s eyes. Looking up, Dean noticed the look of fear on the younger boy’s face, and stopped.  
“Cas,” he said, cupping his cheek. “We won’t do anything you don’t want, or that you’re not ready for.” Castiel let out a breath of relief. He knew very well that he trusted Dean, but he wasn’t ready for sex. Until the night before, he’d never been touched like that. Dean understood his hesitation, and kissed him long and tenderly, before getting the lube.   
Dean put a small amount on his hand, and stroked himself to spread out the gel, then used the remaining to cover Castiel’s member. He then crawled over Castiel, kissed him, then pressed himself down on the boy. Cas inhaled sharply as he felt Dean’s erection leisurely press against his own. He bucked up into the older boy’s member, and heard Dean give a breathy laugh.   
Dean fully laid down, and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s torso, bringing the two flush against each other. They stayed there for a minute, relishing the feeling of being so close to one another, until Castiel wanted more. He wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips, and hugged his neck close to his body. Dean took the hint, and started thrusting at a slow pace.   
Castiel loved the way Dean felt, completely enclosed in the smell, the feel, the sound of Dean. Small moans escaped their lips after each thrust. Castiel released his hold on Dean, and brought the green eyed man’s face to his own, planting a deep kiss while holding the boy’s face in his palms. Cas needed more, and Dean could sense it. He began thrusting harder, moving in small circles to catch the boy off guard.   
“Faster Dean. Please, faster!” Dean smiled, and happily obliged. He thrusted at a harsh pace, causing Castiel to moan louder than ever. Dean raised himself over the junior, and closely watched his face, the beautiful way his mouth opened when he came, the way he shut his eyes so tight he’d probably be dizzy, and the way the corners of his eyebrows raised in an expression of ecstasy. Just watching Cas orgasm was enough to bring Dean over the edge as well.   
Dean went boneless over Castiel, and they just layed there, holding each other. Of course this only lasted a little while, until the stickiness between them became uncomfortable for both boys. Once they got cleaned up, they smiled at each other in a comfortable silence. Until Dean said,   
“Got any Pie?”  
Castiel smiled and rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really just about sex, but I'm hoping to add more to the plot too! Feel free to let me know what you thought, what you think I could do better, you know, constructive criticism! Thanks!! (:

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you liked it (: I may be adding more to the story, depending on if this is ok or not. This is my first fanfiction and I have no idea what I'm doing, but I'm having fun! Kudos and comments are always welcome, and I'd love some constructive criticism! Just please don't be mean for the sake of being mean! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
